User blog:StacyFan/Gurgy Recommends 1: Avenging Atlantis, mother-
Hello, Gurgy here. I've loved doing that THIS WEEK IN MOVIES THING on RTB so i decided to do something like it, but not. Every sometime, (maybe weekly, maybe not) I'll give you Recomendations for stuff to watch. Tv shows, movies, whatever. NETFLIX: THE AVENGERS: Do i even need to explain why? ..Fine, it's the 3rd highest groosing movie of all time, it's directed by Joss Whedon, and has Scarlett Johannesen in leather. WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED CAPTAIN AMERICA, and THOR: Can't watch that above with the other lead in movies? Then check out these fun films, especially Captain America, as it's a great origin story with a fun villain. GOOSEBUMPS: 11 episodes of season 1 are up of this fun, 90's show. Some of the best episodes are in this bunch such as WELCOME TO CAMP NIGHTMARE and STAY OUT OF THE BASEMENT. But many episodes from season 1 are misting, even THE HAUNTED MASK which is the most famous episode ever. Weird.. THE OOGIELOVES IN THE BIG BALLOON ADVENTURE: A Masterpiece of american cinema, that followers the epic tale of 3 creatures that are friends with a vacuum, a fish, and a window. They face danger, peril, and sing songs that make Mozart sound like Justin Bieber. A++++ would watch again. A TALKING CAT?!: You thought Oggieloves was too epic for your tastes? Check out the tale of a cat that changes lives...for the better. A++++++++++++++++ ANT FARM: Wait, what's this doing here? Go away! JESSIE: Okay, stop that, i will now make anyone watch a disney show...even if this one has my current crush. LITTLEST PET SHOP: it's not PONIES but it's funny, charming and has shockingly epic songs. MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC: Suck on that, DT! HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER: Not exactly a new arrival, but it's a hiarlious show with 7 season on here for you feast on. It's legen-wait for it...DARY! PHINEAS AND FERB: Wait, i think MAYBE you may have seen this one...not sure. THE LORAX: Animated film of the classic children's book, it's an overhated gem that adapts the book very well, even the new villain is weak and the songs are (mostly) forgettable. CABIN IN THE WOODS: Rated R, but that shouldn't stop you from seeing this smart, fun and clever horror movie. NOW ON DVD: ADVENTURE TIME: I would have put this under Netflix, but dude, they got 2 seasons on BLU-RAY! This is a very fun, and sometimes even emotional show that you should check out if you haven't already. REGULAR SHOW: 2 seasons now on Blu-ray. A even funnier show that recently has given us some emotinal sstuff too as well just being funny as heck. OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL: Wizard of oz prequel with a china girl, magic, and mila kunis. what more could you ask for? LILO AND STITCH/STITCH HAS A GLITCH: Now on Blu-ray! One of disney's best 2000 films, with heart, humor, and just all around magic. The sequel is likely the only disney sequel worth your time, so check it out too. EMPEROR'S NEW GROOVE/KRONK'S NEW GROOVE: Now on Blu-ray! A hilarious change of pace for disney, with great humor and amazing villains. Plus, the sequel is fairly decent, for a disney sequel. ATLANTIS THE LOST EMPIRE: Now on Blu-ray! An underrated disney flick that is funny, smart, and amazingly well animated. It's also on netflix, but the animation NEEDS your blu-ray player. oh, and the crappy sequel is out too but you can ignore it. OVERALL: TERMINATOR 2: Netflix but i also want you see it in ANY form as it is one of the best action/sci fi movies ever. You should also see the now underseen first one, and heck, part 3 is loads of fun! Never seen the 4th one, so idk if it's any good. IRON MAN, THE INCREDIBLE HULK, AND IRON MAN 2: Sadly not on Netflix, so you have to hunt if you to see these fun marvel films before avenrgers. Yes, i like iron man 2. DIE HARD: The rather lame 5th film hit DVD, so check out the amazing first 4 films. The first one is the best, but 2is fun, 3 has SCAR, and 4 has two hot chicks in one movie. Check them, classic action films. MONSTERS INC: With the new one now out, revisit this pixar classic with a touching story, good humor, and ground-breaking visuals. STAR TREK 2009: With the new movie out for awhile, see this great reboot of a show i've never seen. That's out a lot yes, but i needed to cover a lot so each time, you have a lot to see. See ya next time for Gurgy Recommends Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts